Mistletoe
by YamiNyra
Summary: It's been years and another Christmas passes here on earth. What's an invader to do but stare out over the cold snowy landscape... waiting... ZaDr oneshot


Muhahahaha!! I finally wrote a ZaDr fic! My first one! I'm kind of surprised that I actually wrote this in a timely manner… it only took me five days this time… ^^; I think the reason was that Invader Zim marathon yesterday… yup, that must have been it.

K, I don't really have much to say about this one… It's set in the future and they both grew taller (like in almost every other story) as Zim will tell you. Other than that, please enjoy the fluffy crack!!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'… oh, wait… no, no nothing.

BTW, if you don't know what ZaDr means, then you probably shouldn't be reading this…

XXXXX

Mistletoe

Everything was covered in a blanket of white. The snow had finally stopped falling, revealing a black sky broken only by starlight. Zim could see everything from his vantage point; a hill on the very outskirts of town under an old oak tree. He sat, gazing out at the city in the distance, its bright lights intensified by the reflecting snow. He knew that there was madness hidden within the large buildings, which was the exact reason Zim loved this spot. No one ever came out this far. Of course, there would be the occasional hiker, nature enthusiast, or lost hobo, but they never bothered him. It was his place to get away when things began to become too much.

Zim inhaled the frosty air. It chilled him slightly, but he was Irken and not about to admit to any form of discomfort. Zim froze as he heard footsteps approaching. He relaxed though, when he recognized the purposeful gate.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Dib said when he reached the tree. He leaned against it and stared down at the invader.

"Why were you looking for me?" Zim asked, never taking his eyes off of the lit houses below. Dib sat down next to him, and Zim was silently thankful for the warmth. He felt Dib shrug.

"I don't know," the human turned his attention to the landscape as well. "I guess I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, but Gir said that you weren't home…" He stopped himself before he began rambling.

Zim didn't respond. He just snuggled slightly closer to Dib to try and stay warm. Dib took off his scarf and wrapped it around Zim's neck. Zim forced himself to avoid eye contact.

"I guess," Dib continued. "I just didn't want you to be alone on Christmas Eve." He gave an embarrassed laugh. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "Man, how long has it been now?"

"Since what?" Zim spoke at last.

"Since we met."

"About six of your Earth years," Zim glanced at the human out of the corner of his eye. He had changed a lot in that time. He was taller, his head finally matching the rest of his body. He had also let his hair grow out a bit more, though he never got rid of the scythe-like lock he cherished so much. Dib still wore his usual garb, adding a sense of normalcy to his lanky form. All in all, he looked like a typical sixteen year old human.

Even Zim hadn't stayed the same. The major difference was that he had grown taller right along with Dib. Zim wasn't sure of what had caused it- he believed it was probably a combination of the atmosphere and possibly the horrible food- but he honestly didn't care. Whatever the reason, he was happy. He had never heard of this happening and wasn't about to question it. Zim wasn't quite as tall as the Tallest, and even Dib had surpassed him, but he was certain that he would continue to grow for awhile longer, at least.

"Six years…" Dib broke into his thoughts. "All that time and you still wear that ridiculous disguise." He pulled playfully at Zim's wig.

"Yes well," Zim adjusted the hairpiece. "It seems to still be sufficient among your blind race."

Dib smiled and the Irken couldn't help but give a small grin as well.

"You're right," Dib sighed knowingly and leaned his head back against the tree.

They lapsed into silence, letting the cold, still surroundings hold their attention. Dib slipped his hand out of his jacket pocket and intertwined his fingers with Zim's own claw-like ones. They sat like that for awhile; Dib staring up at the night sky through the branches of the tree and Zim resting his head on Dib's shoulder.

Suddenly, Dib bent his head around and kissed Zim lightly on the lips. Caught off guard, the invader pushed him back and stared at him questioningly.

"_What _was that?" Zim asked, beginning to regret his hasty retreat.

"A kiss," Dib replied, leaning forward again. He pointed up into the tree, where a thick patch of green leaves were swaying slightly in the winter breeze.

"It's called 'mistletoe,'" he said before kissing Zim again. This time, with no interruption.

XXXXX

Yes, well, it goes a little fast… and I wish I had a better title…oh, well. I hope you liked it!! Please review! Comments are most helpful and welcome!


End file.
